Consumer electronics systems exist that receive broadcast channels in both the AM broadcast band (about 520 to about 1710 KHz) and the FM broadcast band (about 87.5 MHz to about 108 MHz in the United States). Examples of such systems include miniature high fidelity systems, home theater systems, etc. Such systems are typically provided with separate external AM and FM antennas to reduce noise interference from internal electronic system components, i.e., an external pigtail antenna provided for FM reception and an external air loop antenna provided for AM reception. Use of external antennas also allows for antenna orientation that is independent of the placement of the radio device.